Vodka Shots and Slurred Star Wars Quotes
by CriminalMindsChick6
Summary: The team head out to celebrate a finished case and as the drinks start pouring, the team party more. Who is it that Prentiss wakes up next to? ONESHOT just for a bit of fun. May do a flashback chapter if I get enough requests/views :D


A/N: Just a random oneshot I felt inspired to do! My other story is pretty dark so I thought I'd give myself a break! :)

The team were out at a nearby bar, celebrating the fact that they'd put the last Unsub away and successfully rescued a teenage girl. Times like these they were all on a high and needed a way to desperately blow off steam. They'd been shocked when Hotch had actually taken them up on their offer as they were all leaving the bureau, accustomed to his usual excuses to not join them.

When they'd arrived at the bar, Prentiss had grabbed the only free table in the room, batting her eyelids apologetically at a man who'd made his move to get it too, though now he'd seen who he lost to he didn't look like he minded in the least. Rossi took drink orders from everyone, memorising them all, with Reid reciting them back to him several times.

"You know what kiddo? **You** should order them!" Rossi said laughing and manoeuvring to let him past before sitting in his seat. Reid walked off to the bar awkwardly, not in his most ideal environment right now but enjoying the fact that everyone was together and for once, happy.

JJ leaned over to Garcia. "Where's Kevin? Is he not going to join us?" She asked shouting loudly over the dance music.

"No, he had to work late tonight." Garcia said pouting out her lower lip a little. "But have no fear; my main chocolate-action man is here." She announced, smiling as Morgan slid his arm over her shoulder.

"Behave missy, or I'll be getting a talk off Kevin like Rossi did!" He said laughing before Garcia elbowed him playfully in the gut and he dramatically winced.

"Hotch! Put your phone away!" Prentiss shouted playfully, watching Hotch actually obey.

"Sorry, old habits..." He apologised laughing.

The occasion for them all out together was so rare, and the fact that everyone was untroubled made the spirits soar higher.

JJ looked around and saw Reid bringing back a tray full of an assortment of glasses and Hotch offering his wallet generously.

"No no these are on me!" Reid declared beaming, placing the tray onto the table. JJ realised that there weren't actually any proper drinks in front of them, but a lot of shot glasses.

"Spence, what happened to my martini order?" JJ asked light-heartedly, finding Reid's substitute hilarious.

"I'm sorry, but I've heard great rumours of what Rossi is like once he's done shots, I had to see the evidence for myself." Reid said laughing as he stared at Rossi who shrugged nonchalantly.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Ooh Spencer, this is so what I need right now." Prentiss said teasingly and taking out her hand for one, the others following. Reid found a chair from nearby and pulled it over sitting in between JJ and Prentiss, all of them cramped together but not caring. Rossi lifted his glass into the middle of the air.

"Here's to being good at our job." He said winking and clinking glasses with everyone as they copied, even Hotch which made everyone giggle further at the thought of their strict, unit chief getting drunk.

On the fifth round of shots which Morgan had just collected whilst flirting shamelessly with the bartender, the evening had taken quite a non-sober turn.

"More drinks yay!" Garcia squealed with excitement. They'd all had a few each, some more than others, and things were just starting to get juicy.

"Reid c'mon you have to drink just as much as us!" JJ exclaimed, grabbing a shot glass with some type of spirit in, she wasn't even sure which, and thrusting it into his face.

"Spencer, Spencer, Spencer!" Prentiss cheered as he took it uncomfortably between his fingers.

"It tastes like paint stripper should!" Reid moaned crinkling up his nose at the heavy smell of it.

"Dear lord you are such a geek! You need to learn to drink or you're never going to get a date." Prentiss grinned at him, half joking, half serious.

"That's why you drink more, and then you can't even taste it." Morgan sniped back at him, sitting down with the others. The team were easily the loudest people in the bar now but no one seemed to mind.

"C'mon Reid, loosen up." Rossi moaned, still laughing as he had his arm around JJ. The chanting started up again.

"Okay okay okay, fine. If it will make you all quiet I will drink it!" He sighed, plugging his nose as he poured it down his throat.

Everyone cheered, clapping their hands together, even Hotch laughing at the sight of it. Morgan patted him on the back from across the small table. "I didn't think you had it in you Pretty Ricky!" He chuckled baring his gleaming white teeth at him.

"Oh dear god." Reid gagged trying to get the taste off his tongue by picking up JJ's drink.

"Reid that's – oh" JJ said in an attempt to warn him unsuccessfully.

"Holy mother what are you drinking?" He asked scrunching up his face at the strong, sour taste after he'd taken a gulp of that.

"You don't even want to know." JJ giggled back, endlessly amused at this evenings events.

"Bla!" Reid said scraping his tongue with his fingers.

Morgan turned to Hotch. "Your turn boss." He mimicked, handing him a shot glass.

"I can't believe I agreed to come out with you guys tonight." Hotch said regretfully but downing the alcohol in a manly manner. He gasped afterwards.

"Okay Reid, I agree that is vile."

Everyone laughed and picked up more shots sharing them around.

"Rossi come dance with me!" Emily asked sweetly, slurring her words slightly as she pushed her way past JJ who spilt her drink a little at the sudden collision.

"Now there's an offer I haven't had in a while." Rossi said cheekily, getting up from next to JJ and giving the team a thumbs up as he made his way over to the dance floor with a very drunken Emily.

"Ooh can we dance Derek?" Garcia pleaded.

"Fine, but you gotta know there are some very foxy mamas on the dance floor that I am looking at tonight." Morgan said smiling as Garcia led the way.

"Those poor women." JJ shook her head mockingly.

JJ turned to Hotch.

"I'm really glad you came out tonight Hotch." She said, her eyes coming down drowsily as a result of all her drinks. Hotch wasn't in much less of a worse state and smiled.

"Me too. God, I am going to regret this in the morning though." He laughed.

Spencer sat back in his chair staring at the ceiling.

"Spence?" JJ asked leaning over to him. "Are you okay?"

He slowly looked down at JJ, his eyes hazy. "I'm great!" He shouted suddenly making them jump.

"Reid, I will give you fifty dollars right now if you can recite one line off Star Wars without messing up or slurring." Hotch said, not exactly coherent himself.

"If this is an ambassador ship, where is the consular?" Reid stated defiantly, his words blurring together.

"Got some words mixed up there genius." JJ informed him, taking another sip of her drink. Hotch laughed.

* * *

><p>Over on the dance floor, Prentiss was dancing to the beat with Rossi breaking out some of his own numbers.<p>

"Damn Prentiss you got the moves." He said jokingly at the brunette agent as she stumbled into a guy behind her.

"Oh my, I am so sorry!" She pronounced grabbing his arm feeling embarrassed.

Prentiss saw Garcia go back over to the table to sip more of her drink as Morgan danced on over to them.

"E-m-i-ly" he shouted over the beat. "Damn gurl."

Prentiss laughed encouraging her to wiggle her hips more. A new song came on and she jumped into the air.

"I love this song! Woops!" She cried as she stumbled over onto Morgan.

"Okay Okay, I think we should sit back down for a minute." He said eyeing Rossi who was laughing in agreement.

"Wow Derek I've never noticed how handsome you are." She murmured to him as he grinned, stroking his bald head affectionately.

"I don't know whether that's a compliment or an insult." He replied with an arm around her, taking her back to the table.

When they got back they were surprised to see the three they originally left in a worse state than them.

"JJ what did you feed Hotch and Reid?" Rossi asked in astonishment. Hotch was slumped forward on the table snickering as Reid licked out the inside of one of his countless glasses.

"Hey don't look at me." She said holding her hands up, and smiling. "Who knew the nerd and the boss could be such party animals?" Hotch beamed up at her and then back at Emily.

"Oh hey, where did you guys go?" he asked intoxicatingly.

Emily went to sit down after nearly missing the chair a couple of times, and grabbing the last shot before necking it.

"Em." Morgan warned grabbing it off her, his warm soft fingers brushing past her face. "Enough." He stated simply.

"Noooo!" She whined trying to grab it back again but getting held back by Rossi.

"The man has spoken Emily." He said restraining her gently.

"Fine." She said grumpily and slumped in her chair.

"I love you Garcia." She suddenly declared, leaning towards her friend and taking her hand.

"And I love you too your drunken fool." Garcia replied, squeezing it.

"I love all of you guys. So much." She suddenly said with profound love filling her body.

"Another round then we go home. Deal?" JJ asked everyone suddenly sitting upright in her seat with her hands waving in the air.

"Deal." They all replied.

* * *

><p>Prentiss woke up the next morning, stretching out in her thin cotton sheets. And moaning loudly as she suddenly realised the banging coming from her head.<p>

"Owww"

As she attempted to open her eyes, the sunlight pouring through her non-drawn curtains was so bright she covered those too with her hands. She rubbed them and swung her legs out of bed.

"**Never** drinking again." She murmured under her breath. She looked down and saw she had just her underwear on. She must have stripped out of her t shirt and jeans when she'd got in at whatever hour. As she sat upright on the edge of her bed, the room tilted. Glancing across the carpeted floor of her bedroom, she saw chaos. She couldn't quite make anything out as her eyes hadn't opened fully yet but she saw other things lying across it. She tried hard to piece together what had happened last night, going over and over in her head.

"Urgh."

She froze. It certainly was not her who'd just made that noise. And she realised after a moment of panic, that it was coming from behind her...

In bed.

She dared not turned around and see who it was. What had even happened last night? She couldn't remember much after her fifth shot of straight vodka, but she knew she had to check who was in her bed. She scrunched her face up, cringing and slowly turned her head.

"Oh my god!" She screamed in a whisper, her hand coming over her mouth horrified. "Shit shit shit." She muttered, just as the other person started to wake.

She grabbed the sheets on her end and wrapped them around her as best as she could, dying of embarrassment.

He opened his eyes.

"Emily?"

"Oh dear." Was all she could muster to reply.

As he stared at his surroundings, he began to take the situation in, his eyes widening in horror. Flipping up the bed sheets quickly, it was confirmed that he was too, not decent.

"What...what happened last night?" He asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me." She said, wishing the ground would swallow her up.

Just then her phone rang.

"Crap Hotch wants us in!" She said, flipping it open and seeing the text message appear on her screen and throwing any clothes she could find near her on in a hurry.

* * *

><p>As the team stumbled into the bureau half an hour later, it was apparent to everyone else that they'd been out on the town. JJ had dark sunglasses on until she walked into the bullpen where she tried to take them off as casually as she could before proceeding to her office to gather the case files, Morgan clutched his forehead, Rossi popped a few pills in his mouth before swallowing them down with some coffee out his thermos, Reid kept his eyes on the floor as he tried to make it stop moving in front of him, Garcia came to work dressed in the same outfit as last night and Prentiss hadn't even bothered to put her make up on, her eyes feeling too sore.<p>

Hotch greeted them all not-so-cheerily at the top of the stairs, clutching onto the railings that he thought was not so conspicuously.

"This way please." He said. Prentiss saw his tie was loosened a little more at the neck than usual as he frowned under the harsh lights.

When they reached the round table room, they all took off their jackets placing them on the back of the chairs.

Emily kept her eyes on the table, not daring to look at anyone now they were all facing each other again, not wanting her awkwardness to give it away. She picked her nails frantically. Rossi noticed this.

"Emily what's wrong with you?" He asked lightly, guessing she was just suffering more than the rest as she'd probably had the most to drink.

"What? Err nothing." She replied, lifting her head up slightly and quickly to respond, avoiding eye contact.

As everyone finished undressing from the cold weather outside, there was a clink across the room. Everyone turned to the sound of the noise, whilst Morgan's head ducked under the table quickly to pick up whatever fell out of someone's pocket.

"Sergio?" He asked holding up something in his hands, Emily's head snapped up at the name.

"Erm Reid, why do you have Emily's cat lead in your coat pocket?" Morgan asked completely confused.

All eyes were on Emily.

Her mind raced trying to think why he would have Sergio's lead. Heat flushed her cheeks as she looked up at Reid's clearly agonizing face.

Then she remembered, cringing at the memory.

Reid stared back at her, his face beetroot red as he sunk back into his chair under Morgan's extremely bemused glare.

A snicker escaped across the room as Hotch put a hand over his mouth instantly before returning to the case files.

"So we're going to Florida." He said trying to keep a straight face.

**A/N: I wasn't going to continue this but my own curiosity is getting the better of me as to what happened with the lead! I guess if I get enough requests and more reviews saying people liked it, I may do another chapter as a flashback...**


End file.
